bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Orkahm
Orkahm, temporarily Orkan while on Mata Nui, is a cautious Le-Matoran native to Metru Nui and one of the six Matoran who knew the location of a Great Disk. Biography Metru Nui .]] Orkahm was Matau's chief rival in Metru Nui. During the Toa Metru's quest for the Great Disks, Matau searched for Orkahm to learn the location of the Le-Metru Great Disk. After searching through Orkahm's journal, he found that Orkahm had traveled to Moto-Hub Sector Three, which had long been known for the sheer number of chute malfunctions that took place there. The Le-Matoran was threatened into going there in return for the life of his Ussal, Puku. Matau tracked Orkahm there, where he found him snared in a tangle of transport cables by Nidhiki and Krekka. Matau untangled him and they barely escaped the Morbuzakh vines that attacked them. He informed Toa Matau as to the location of the Le-Metru Great Disk inside of a Force Sphere, and joined him, Toa Metru Nokama, and the Ga-Matoran Vhisola while they searched for the Ga-Metru Great Disk. When the Toa Metru entered the Great Furnace, he merged with the five other Great Disk Matoran (Ahkmou, Ehrye, Vhisola, Nuhrii and Tehutti), and formed a Matoran Nui which helped the Toa to penetrate the inner chamber of the Morbuzakh. He later separated from the other Matoran, going his own way. He was eventually forced into a Matoran Sphere along with the rest of Metru Nui's population, by the Vahki under the command of Makuta Teridax, disguised as Turaga Dume. He was later rescued by the Toa Metru and awakened on the shores of Naho Bay on the Isle of Mata Nui when the Toa Metru sacrificed their Toa Power and became Turaga Metru for the Matoran's sake. Mata Nui Due to the effects of the Matoran Sphere, Orkahm's body was reduced in size and he forgot memories of his life on Metru Nui. After arriving on Mata Nui during the beginning of The Dark Time, Orkahm worked for the construction of Le-Koro, under the direction of Turaga Metru Matau, utilizing melted pieces from the Airships that the Toa had use to travel to Mata Nui with the Matoran. Orkahm lived in Le-Koro for one-thousand years, facing the darkness of Teridax who menaced the island with his infected Rahi. On Mata Nui, Orkahm's name was changed to Orkan under unknown circumstances, though it has since been changed back. He also became a Gukko Force pilot and was usually on-duty patrolling the skies of Le-Wahi. During an attack on Le-Koro, Orkahm, Tamaru, and the other members of the Gukko Force, were the only ones to keep from being captured by the Nui-Rama swarms. Later during a second attack, he along with the other members saddled up Gukko and rode into battle. Matau and the other Le-Matoran were eventually freed with the help of Toa Mata Onua. When the Bohrok attacked Mata Nui and overran Le-Koro, Orkahm was among the Matoran to have his Kanohi replaced with a Krana. After Kongu and Tamaru led the swarm into an ambush by the Boxors, all of the Le-Matoran had their masks returned to them. After the defeat of the Bohrok-Kal, the Matoran were rebuilt into stronger forms, resembling those they had on Metru Nui. Return to Metru Nui Orkahm later helped in the construction of Boats to facilitate his, and the other Matoran's return to Metru Nui. Once they had reached, the Matoran, including Orkahm, worked on the city's reconstruction, until the usage of the Staff of Artakha restored Metru Nui to its' former glory. When Toa Mahri Jaller returned to Metru Nui, he also returned to Orkahm ownership of Pewku, his former Ussal. Fallnador He once travelled to Fallnador to explore the land. There, after the Visorak Infection, he joined the C.O.R. He later evacuated the island when it was destroyed. After Teridax's defeat at the hands of Mata Nui, Orkahm and the other Matoran evacuated to the reformed planet of Spherus Magna, where he now resides. Abilities & Traits Where Matau was bold and reckless, Orkahm was responsible and careful. He was an Ussal rider like Matau once was, but tended to possess more control. He was also slow and meticulous and known for having little imagination. Orkahm's favorite Ussal was Pewku. Tools Orkahm favored a Level 4 Regeneration Kanoka with a code of 574, which he used to fix Chutes. He also had a cart he used for travel across Metru Nui. Appearances *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''Comic 16: Toa Metru!'' *''BIONICLE: The Beginning'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''Comic 17: Disks of Danger'' *''Comic 18: Seeds of Doom '' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Matau's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' *''Nuju's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (Mentioned Only) *''Vakama's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (Mentioned Only) *''Whenua's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (Mentioned Only) *''Nokama's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (Mentioned Only) *''Onewa's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran Category:Military Category:Matatu Wearers